


The Journal of the Champion of Hyrule.

by Romulus1408



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romulus1408/pseuds/Romulus1408
Summary: From humble beginnings, Champions are born. From harsh upbringings, heroes grow. From a painful life lived, Legends are made.This is the story of Link, the Champion of Hyrule in LOZ: Breath of the Wild. Specifically, the story of Link the 4th Link of Hateno Village (Full name is Link Link). These are entries detailing his thoughts as he experienced his life in self-imposed mute silence. Bearing any burden weighing down upon him, this chronicles his time before he became the Champion of the land and the time that followed after his success as the champion.





	1. Volume 1: Link's Journal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! i know i haven't posted in a while. I admit that for my other two popular 'Falling Apart' and 'Around the World in 80 Lei's' i have been lacking in updates. Due to the lack of new content and relevance from both respective series "Skulduggery Pleasant" and "Free!" i find myself lacking in motivation to write more about those series. unless i suddenly find myself with motivation to write further in both series, i would like to claim them both on hiatus until inspiration strikes. However, i decided to write this because i have been playing LOZ:BOTW almost non-stop for several days straight, finding every secret i can and climbing every mountain i could. This game is perhaps one of the few that Link has had a genuine character prior to the game beginning that we are not aware of. This Link has a history, one that isn't stated or explicitly shown. It is also implied that he can speak, for has said some things to Zelda every so often. i wanted to create this piece as i feel there are so many things this hero must be thinking, what he must have been through, all of that, to become the Champion of Hyrule. I wanted to be able to create a history for such an ambiguous character and put my own spin on his backstory. I am hoping for this story to extend so far that it gets to the point after he defeats Ganon and lives alongside Zelda in the New Hyrule after Ganons defeat. i probably won't get that far due to my lack of motivation but who knows? this could be fun.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

Link’s Journal.

1st Month of my 13th year.

I suppose this is an odd way to begin, but I have no other choice. I have decided to jot down this journal and its potentially numerous entries to appease my pain. My lack of diction and my lack of expression is a mask I use to hide what is within. Here is where I will stake my claim on my own personality. It is here where I may stake my claim on who I am, with no suppression of what I believe. I suppose I should begin on my new vow of silence. I admit joining the Royal Guard had always been my dream, though I suppose it wasn’t entirely my own, but I never suspected it to be this deplorable. I had always been a rather quiet child to begin with, but in joining the Guard I found this to be even more so than in my youth. I had always eaten copious amounts of food, loving my mothers cooking… before she passed of course. So any opportunity to eat well I do not miss the chance. But having joined the Guard, I find myself being berated for even glancing at a piece of meat! Tasting salt is as close as I get to feeding! I have spent days at a time eating nothing but bread. A single loaf of it no less. Although, I must say, this much feels like a luxury in of itself. I don’t know how much more I can take of this. Food is perhaps the only sanctuary I have from the world, where it may appease my soul in ways words cannot. I could at once feel the warmth and kindness in my mothers cooking. But here all I taste is the bitterness of violence and the deceit of villainous men who seek power over the commoners!

Mother always said to be brave, said that I could do anything if I wanted to I have I had courage. But I don’t know if I can live up to her memory here. The walls are cold and damp. The men are cruel and without kindness. There is no hint of light in the world of war that father has forced me into. My sanctuaries, my bastions, my safe havens have all been taken away from me. I have nothing… by extension I am nothing.

But…

I…

I must remain strong.

I am Link the 4th Link of Hateno village.

I will not disgrace my family any longer.

I am no longer the glutton my father thinks I am.

I am stronger than any of them will ever hope to be.

I…

Just need to prove it somehow.

Not in my words, for they leave my mouth as shriveled as my stomach…

But in my actions.

One day, I will do it.

I just need time.

 

2nd month of my 13th year.

It has been a rough few weeks. I will admit that nothing has been more painful than these past few weeks. Not the constant bullying of my childhood, the daily scolding from father, not even the day I was attacked by those Bokoblins when I was 4. All of this pales in comparison to my training.  For the past few weeks General Kalrok has been barraging me with even more punishment than when I started. Though now that I look back, those introductory days in training I would consider some kind of mercy. I had to do 50 laps around the castle grounds within 2 hours or another 50 immediately after would be required for me to get any food at all. 1 ration is allowed for each meal per day. A ration comprises of a loaf of bread and some roasted mushrooms. Upon finishing said laps I am forced to lift every weapon in the armory from the south armory to the north. Upon doing so, I am forced to move them all back in the same way. If not done before sundown I am forced to do it all again while categorizing them all by weapon type.  Upon doing that I am forced to clean the horse stables with a toothbrush and a bucket of soap. If I don’t do it fast enough I am forced to sleep in the stables. On the odd occasion when I’m allowed in the actual mess hall for the Guard, I am forced to clean everyone’s dishes. On top of that I also have to act as the dish pig for our current chef, a mad-man calling himself Pierre, though I am sure this isn’t his real name!  He looks like he was born in Kakakiro and just put on a blonde wig. I tried telling my father about all this in a letter, but he didn’t respond.

I do not know how much more I can take of this… but I have no one else. No one in town cares about me save for the daycare attendants. My mother is dead and I have no other relatives that live nearby. I cannot… I cannot escape this living nightmare. I cannot feel my legs some nights, my arms are like lead and the amount of cuts and bruises I have accrued over the last few weeks has been more than double the amount of years I have lived in my life. The cold at night feels like I might freeze over in the stables. The roof seems to spin as I lie down every night. Once I do I cannot move. The dampness, the darkness of the walls seem omnipresent in the military. I just want to leave, run into the forest and never see any of them ever again. I want to walk away from this daily torture and live off of the land. I can do that! There I can eat whatever I can catch and play as much as I want! I need not suffer this anymore!

But I…

I cannot give it up…

If I do, who would take me in? Which forest would I even go to?  Father is the only one left and he would definitely track me down. He would probably take off one of my limbs as a sign of punishment.  I would be better off dying here, or somehow becoming respected. At least in death I would no longer feel any of this pain. Becoming respected is just a pipe dream.  

I cannot do anything but take it.

I suppose it is not too bad. I made a horse friend in the stables; her name is Epona. A kind, old girl, she naps beside me in the stables. Perhaps one of the very few respites I’ve ever had in this place is resting beside something that cares about me. The dank darkness of the stables at midnight become somewhat bearable when I feel the gentle breathing of Epona at my side. She has nice soft fur. Tough I do have to brush it a lot to keep it as such.

Despite everything, I am getting stronger. These laps are making my legs crazy strong, and I have incredible stamina now. Or at least, in comparison to my previous ability. I was so tubby you could roll me down a hill and I would probably look like a small boulder. I could barely run anywhere save for running to the kitchen. My arms grow stronger by the second, and my breathing seems to have improved a lot since my youth. That might have to do with the distinct lack of apple pie here though.  I feel less pain everyday, as though this torture is becoming my normal life. More accurately, the same pain is being felt every day. General Kalrok keeps increasing the difficulty of my challenges such that the pain is rather constant as the days drone on. Nothing seems to change as such. That is perhaps why it felt so insufferable at first, because it was unending. But… now that I think about it, it has become a dull burn that flows through me everyday. Its reminding me of something. I guess, it is like when mom died. The pain that has kept me silent, but kept me marching on in lieu of her departure. I owe it to her memory to keep fighting. I will not struggle for myself, but for what she saw in me. My hair represents this.

I suppose… if that pain is what is pushing me forward and has for so long, I should not try to forget it. I shall embrace it.

4th month of 13th Year.

Well, interestingly enough, I have made it out alive of the first culling. This period is known as such because it is the time where they separate the weaklings and the actual Knights through the intensive pre-training gauntlets. I was exempt from these because everyday was one. I remember walking by one though as I was moving the weapons and it looked intensive.

 I suppose I have what it takes to be some kind of knight. I mean, it is entirely possible I could end up as a palace patrolman, but that’s kind of wishful thinking. But the fact that I have made it this far means I am doing something right. It is entirely possible that the General and the other Knights are playing some horrible practical joke on me and will send me home covered in pig oil or something. I will admit, not the worst fate that I can think of.

I find myself reminiscing about my first term here at the Military Training Grounds. What I have learned and how I have grown. I have made previous entries about how much I have grown, but I have actually grown a lot. Considering everything mother said, I think I am living up to it. She said I could be anything if I just was brave. I have braved a storm of pain and torment and have come out on top! Or at least, I have come out alive.

Of course, I have not made any friends thus far, save for Epona. I expected this of course. I came here expecting to be shunned. Ever since I became quiet, no one even talked to me.  I know that I do not really deserve friends, I haven’t been particularly friendly and no one actually respects me here. But you would think that I would meet someone who was sympathetic to my plight. Someone who would look over and think “Gosh, does he need help?” I mean, these people are meant to be Knights for Goddesses’ sake!

In the mess halls, I every so often hear someone say something sympathetic about me. Some intense sense of pity for the boy who is worked like a coach-horse everyday. However, they are quickly shot down by others who have no care for people like me, nobles who care for nothing but status.  I mean, they are probably nobles or something similar. By nature and by rights I am a noble, with my father being one of the actual Royal Guard. I suppose it matters little of my stature. I am weak, a glutton and girlish, things that will never stand here in the Military. Nor will it ever stand in the Guard.

I write now because since the first “culling of the feeble” has just occurred, they have begun training us properly in the new division. We are the 575th division of the Royal Army. The standing foot soldiers in training. Those of us who prove extremely strong or uniquely skilled will be advanced to the Royal Guard or something similar.  This is of course occurring on top of my current punishments for existing known as “Chores”. In between running my laps, I am also to be involved in sword-fighting practice. If I arrive late, I must carry everyone’s swords back to the armory once training is over. Later on in the afternoon I am involved in archery training, if I do not hit the allotted number of targets in the correct manner I am forced to pick up every arrow sent onto the battlefield while the others are still firing down range. Mounted archery is reportedly next after normal archery; similarly, we will be taught how to use other weapon types as we progress. We have also been tasked with learning battle formations, for something akin to a mock war at the end of the year. I will admit, I am looking forward to this the least. For one, I have no one I actually know well in this garrison, and two i will most probably be the sacrificial cucco to the slaughter as the scout. I know the ‘Mock War’ will not end well for me. I have been racking my brain for was out of it, but thus far, no such luck.  

I am starting to reconsider my decision to continue to live here as a soldier. I do not think I can last with everything that has been going on. This feels unreasonably cruel. I do not feel like I can complain about any of it, because I know no one will listen to me about it. I know Father will not listen to it either; he would probably just sucker punch me for even saying anything about my training. I suppose my usual method of suffering in silence is the only thing I can do now.

Bathing is the worst I suppose. I do not get to very often, but when I do, it is usually with the used water by many of the higher-ranking knights. Other recruits think it is funny to piss in it before I use it. Once again, I cannot complain. I find myself standing quietly more and more often. In corners without any real reason beyond not knowing how to say anything to anyone without being looked down upon more so than I already am. I long to cry, to weep into someone’s lap and wail and kick and scream until my throat is hoarse. But… I cannot.

So I will suffer in silence, as I always have.

Because that is what father would have wanted.

 

8th month of 13th year.

Well, I know it has been a while since my last entry, but I think I am finally making some progress. The chefs have begun to smile at me once they see I have finished all my work in the kitchen for the day. Heck, even Pierre is starting to treat me like an actual human being.  I move so quickly with the equipment I carry across the field that the General sees no reason in repeating the process anymore. My laps around the grounds are done within an hour now rather than a day. Cleaning the stables is now much faster and I even have enough time to feed and soothe Epona. She has been getting a bit restless lately, as she is slightly older now. Soothing a horse is the fast track to its heart in my opinion. At training, I have begun to outshine every other initiate in the battalion due to my arm strength and necessity to learn faster because of my chores. In half the time of the normal initiates, I have learnt just as much as they have, if not more. Due to the short amount of time that I have during the day, I just rush into the range and fire off a quick volley. All of them land perfectly and all of them hit their mark. Following this, I would run to the training facility and study the formations and techniques I need for battle. I can do all of them in perfect sync with anyone else in command. Perhaps my only issue is that I cannot command a legion myself due to my self-imposed muteness. Every general seems surprised that I have even made it this far, but a number of higher ups seem rather assured by my rapid progress. I suppose it is because of Father being in the Royal Guard. Of course, his son would have to be the best, if he was not then it would be a disgrace to the name Link the 2nd, right? 

I only realized that today, when an admiral walked by and seemed to notice me in amongst the sparring soldiers. I took on five of them and as I defeated them all in a single blow, the admiral just smirked and walked away. Sergeant Seggin, from what I could recall, was my Fathers commanding officer in the Royal Guard. Perhaps I may meet him some day without sparring.

Looking back thus far, it is entirely possible that my training has only been as brutal up to this point to toughen me up, make me worthy of my name sake. To be worthy of the Link family name. Link the 4th Link will not be a name I will drag through the mud. I may even become a Guardsman…

Maybe even a Royal Guardsman!  I suppose it is entirely possible.

If I just keeping working hard at it, I may very well be able to surpass my father.

I may finally garner some level of respect here.

I just need to keep fighting.

11th month of 13th year.

Scratch that previous entry, this training is just cruel for the sake of it.  Perhaps it is just that my initiates are cruel. I suppose I should explain, perhaps to get rid of my negativity. I woke up in the morning beside Epona, enjoying the respite I was having from the previous days punishment from being a minute late to combat training. Having had to throw giant boulders off of a cliff for hours, I was exhausted when I woke. When I did so, several men in masks appeared in front of me.

“Morning you little bitch.” Said one of them with a muffled voice, as they picked me up and threw me in a bag.

Said bag was dark and smelt of Hylian rice for some reason. I remember feeling nostalgic for Poultry Pilaf, but I could not stay that way for long. They began smacking me with something. I heard after a few minutes of getting hit and prodded in the bag that a few others arrived on horseback. A few words were exchanged and then I was thrown onto the back of the horse.  After another few minutes of getting hit by what I assumed was swords and other weapons on the back of the horse, I fell from the horse and began to roll in the mud. I accidentally swallowed a fair amount and I felt some squish into my eyes. Sharp rocks stabbed into my body and my back cracked against the hill I was rolling down. I screamed in agony and that is about as far as I can really recall clearly. In the semi darkness, I could not really make anything out. With the mud in my ears, I could not hear anything as such but after a few minutes of muffled yelling whomever these people were, started kicking me. It hurt more than anything I had felt thus far, but admittedly, it was not as bad as it probably should have been. The cuts hurt more than anything. The mud was being rubbed into each wound and they began to sting worse. I began to cry quietly, reducing visibility even more through my tears. I think it hurt less because I have taken so much physical abuse thus far that I do not feel normal abuse like an actual Hylian. What was new however, was getting cut and bleeding. Most of my punishment thus far has been physical, with a lot of muscle work. Getting actually injured felt rather new. Although, I recall vaguely, that everything hurt. I do not know how long they did this, but it felt like forever. I felt like I was going to die. I probably should have. After this forever passed, they pushed me slightly and I felt cold as water surrounded me. I had probably been on the bank of the river that led to the Zora River. I floated down it, terrified, freezing and alone. While in pain and bleeding, drowning slowly, I had time to think. This was always going to be my fate. No one would ever respect and the world would always torture me. This, my training, the loss of my mother.

The world just wanted to destroy me.

After not eating my daily ration and almost drowning multiple times. I found myself passing out from hunger, fatigue and my various injuries. I do not know how long I was out for, but after a while I ended up on the bank of a river. I could tell because I was out of the bag and the water was lightly lapping against my feet.  I remember waking up rather groggily, but I noticed a red cloaked figure above me. After a few minutes a faint yellow glow appeared around my body. I promptly passed out again.

I remember the dream I had too, which is weird. I was walking in Hyrule field with mother, her hand in mine. Her blonde hair flowing in the noon breeze. Her pure white dress flowing by the flowers that rested in the grass.  She spoke lightly, so faintly I could not even hear. I was a small boy, looking up into her eyes, which seemed to be blacked out by the shadow of her hair. I wanted to know what she was saying, it seemed so important. She said it with such a soft smile though, something I wanted again. She put me on her shoulders and we walked down the field. I felt so happy again, the horse and his knight! All of a sudden the field fell away and I was rolling at the bottom of the river, father looming over me with a large sword. He swung down into the body of water, splitting it in and two. As it approached me I put my hands to my face and I woke up.

The cloaked figure stood beside me, dabbing a cloth in a bowl of water. As I became more awake, I noticed they were not as tall as I thought they were. Soon after that, I noticed that they were not actually wearing a cloak. It was their skin. The cloaked figure seemed to turn and looked at me dead in the eyes. I had only read about this type of person in kindergarten, a Zora. From what I knew about girls, she was one.  Primarily because she had prettier eyes than most of the men I knew. Though, in saying that, I have pretty eyes as well. They say they are like my mothers. Anyway, I was covered in bruises and in immense amounts of pain, perhaps more so than I think I recall now. I think I tried to get up from the ground that I was lying down on and everything burned in pain, like a thousand tiny knives stabbing every nerve in my body. I remember screaming a scream I had not in years, ever since the Bokoblin attack. Everything hurt so bad I thought I was dying again. From what I could tell, those masked bastards had done more than kick me, I just didn’t feel it at the time.

As I was screaming, the girl rushed over. Through the tears and my own screaming I can vaguely recall her saying “Be at ease, do not rise just yet. You will aggravate your pain further” or something akin to that. She hovered her palms above my body and the pain stopped. This I distinctly remember. Her face contorted slightly with effort as my skin started to heal, as my wounds began to lessen and my pain dulled as the lights glowed brighter.

“Who are you? Do you know where you are young man?” this girl who was about the size of a toddler asked me in a soothing voice.

I felt a torrent of words coil up in my throat, begging to spill out of me. I wanted to cry out my pain and tell this little girl everything. But I … I couldn’t. There was something in me that wanted me to stop. I suppose my suppression has really followed through.

I think the thing that flashed in my head, was my memory of my father. I was crying one day after mother had died, and he struck me. I flew across the room and he shouted something along the lines of “You’re stronger than this! If your voice is weak then remain silent and grow stronger!” he had screamed as I landed against the wall. No one cared when it happened, not a person stirred from their houses when they heard me cry. Perhaps that is when it started.

I never spoke again.

I will admit though, I was bullied a lot because of that, but I have not spoken since because of that either.

So even when this little girl was healing me, even when I felt no danger from her and she was seeing me at my weakest point. I could not say anything…

And I continued to say nothing.

“Can you understand me, young man?” She seemed to say. With that torrent of words stuck in my throat, like a dam begging to break, I said nothing and simply nodded.

“Good… you are currently in Zora’s domain. Or at least, the bank of Zora River, right by Inogo Bridge.. I pulled you out of the river when I was swimming away from the Domain today. What happened to you? Who did this?”

I continued to say nothing. Whether it was out of fear of retaliation, or perhaps fear of being seen as weak when I returned, I said nothing. I looked away.

“Are you well enough to speak?”

I had the vague feeling that lying at this point and not saying anything would be something contradictory. Nevertheless, I still did not speak. Once again, I nodded.

“But… you… won’t speak?” She asked, with a little less strain in her face. My wounds were lessening. Rain was hitting lightly against my face as a dark cloud hung in the sky above us. I nodded through the rain.

“I… very well. Can you tell me where you’re from?” This girl said questioningly.

I looked around slowly, with my neck craning back slightly. I saw one of the spires from the castle and pointed in that direction.

“F-from the castle? So you are Hylian? Oh, that makes sense. Excuse me for this, but I have never seen a Hylian before. Is it true that you can eat an entire bowl of rice in one sitting?”

I shrugged. I was not aware that was a rumor about us.

“Oh… really. Ok sorry. My father and his attendants told me that and my father is never wrong. He is the king you know! Oh right! I haven’t introduced myself. I am Princess Mipha of the Zora people. It is a pleasure to meet you!” Mipha said in a soft voice. She thrusted out a hand… I suppose I would have to call it a fin and gestured for me to shake it.

I limply attempt to raise my arm to shake hers. My arms proceeded to flop onto the ground. As my nerves began to heal, I felt my skin grow cold in the rain.

“Oh right… sorry. I suppose that is insensitive. You should be healed soon. Though I must wonder why such a young man is floating down the river covered in cuts and bruises.

I looked at her quizzically, I think because she looked like a toddler or maybe a 7 year old and by nature it seemed impossible for her to be any older than me.

“Is this some kind of Hylian ritual? I- oh I see. You are wondering why I keep saying young man. It may not seem like it to you, but I am 15 years old, at least in Hylian terms. I remember my father saying that Hylians become older faster than we do. That is a bit odd to me but I suppose that makes sense. That would mean you are somewhere near 11 or 10 right?” She said with a hint of surprise.

I shook my head, I felt my limbs regain some sense of strength. I put up 10 fingers then 3.

“Oh so you are 30 years old?” Mipha said in surprise. I shook my head. “Oh, so 13?” I nodded.

“You seem to look a lot older than me. Quite weird, despite being close to my age.” I nod as well. It seems so odd that she looks so young. But I guess that it is odd from both of our perspectives.

“Ok you should be ok for now but I think you should rest and-“ Mipha began to say as I stood up. My wounds were completely gone and there was no trace of previous damage. I had to head back to the castle so I would not be punished further.

She jumped into the water and began to follow me down the river.

“Hold on! You should heal yourself! Please, you must rest! You can’t-“ Mipha began to say, but was cut off by something I didn’t see as I was running down the path. I looked back and noticed a Lizalfos attacking her from the water. I don’t even remember why or how it really happened. But I remember sprinting up the path, picking up a small rock in one hand and a stick in the other and jumped into the water. As she swam away I began to whack the lizalfos with my stick.

“WAIT STOP! RUN AWAY I CANT-“ I heard Mipha scream as the Lizalfos knocked me out of the water with its tail. I hadn’t heard of many monsters appearing out in this part of Hyrule, but perhaps that day was an exception. I cracked my ribs against the tiles on the path. I screamed out in pain as the Lizalfos jumped out of the water, a boomerang in one hand, a shield in the other. I tried getting up, resting on my knee as I clutched my rib. It hurt a lot, but not as much as I should have. I kept hearing Mipha screaming something further down the river, but the throbbing in my head and in my ribs overshadowed her voice. All I could see was this things face, its weapon and my own pain. We stood staring at each other for the longest time. It felt like an eternity, but I assume it was only a second. It lunged at me, its giant being towering over me.

My training kicked in immediately and I jumped out of the way, time seemingly slowing down for me. I rushed straight in and slammed my rock into its knee so many times I tore at its scales and started seeing bone. It shrieked in pain and leant back in agony. As it did so, I jumped up, climbed its chest and cut open its throat with the sharp end of the rock. As I did so, it exploded into a puff of darkness, leaving behind a few remnants of its body and its weapons.

I fell down to the ground and breathed heavily. After a few minutes, Mipha swam up over and healed my ribs.

“My… that was… incredible. Are you ok?” She asked with deep concern in her voice as she breathed heavily from stress. Without really being able to answer, I turned to her with tears in my eyes. I looked quietly at her for a moment, her eyes staring into mine. I smiled quietly and put my thumbs up. She smiled too, tears in her own.

“I’m… just glad your ok. Can… can you tell me your name? So I know who to thank?” Mipha said with a smile. I leant over, wincing slightly from the still healing wound.  I wrote my name in the dirt beside her. She turned her head slightly to see.

“Uh… Lonk? Linkle? Link?” She said, unsure. I nod at the last one. “Link! Thank… thank you Link. You have saved my life today. You are my first friend out of the domain. But you will always be a friend to the Zora.” She said with a smile. “If you want to go home though, I will lead you back if you wish.”

I shook my head, pointing down to the river, and up to the Domain. “Oh, I see. You want me to head home. Well, if you wish to see me again I will wait here where I saved you at this time everyday. I look forward seeing you again!” Mipha said with a smile as she jumped back into the river. “Goodbye, my new friend Link!” She smiled back as she waved. I waved back as she swum away.

I proceeded to run all the way down the path, across the fields back to the Garrison. I recall being chewed out by the General there, and I noticed a few of the nobles were extremely surprised that I had returned without any injuries. I was forced to do my chores twice over in repentance for my tardiness. Despite that, I could not help but smile that day. Because… for the first time in my life, I had a friend. Not Epona obviously, but an actual friend that spoke to me. That was the day that I would call my best and my worst day.


	2. Volume 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link's Second year at the Military Training Camp of the Hyrulian Army. After proving himself to those he need prove himself to, Link has gained a reputation amongst many of the other soldiers. as the year passes, many trials befall the hero. He grows stronger, but becomes happier. he progresses towards his destiny, as do all those who stand beside him. Though he does not know it, his life is about to change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guys, i hope this one is a little more interesting than the last one, or at least as compelling. Just as a little thing, if you all were curious about the last entry of the previous volume of Links diary, where he was dropped into the river. He was placed upstream and was allowed to float down. I was planning on referencing that the nobles had dropped him in, expecting him to return in the bag where they would take him out and haze him a bit more. But i realized that having Mipha interact with Link at this point made more sense. i will admit that the age issue for Mipha is rather relevant, but for a species to age so slowly is actually rather difficult for me to write. It is hard to elaborate, but i would like to think that Mipha is a few years older. At any rate, we are getting closer to Link getting the Master Sword, so stay tuned.

Link's Journal Volume 2

12th month of 3rd year.

I’VE DONE IT! I HAVE EARNED SOME OF THEIR RESPECT!

The final test for the first year recruits was conducted today, the mock war between two battalions of soldiers. The 2nd years were facing off against us 1st  years. I could not help but feel terrified as I marched side by side with a group of nobles and other high-ranking recruits. I could recognize a few of the people who threw me into the river, or more accurately, the people who were surprised that I had survived the trip to the Domain last month. In the middle of Hyrule field, a bit away from Castle Town, was the stage set for the battle. On the side facing Hyrule Castle was the 2nd years, on the side facing away from the castle was us. We were to defend the Castle. Lunch was being made specifically for whoever won the fight. I was assumedly meant to help clean the kitchen once the battle was over, so winning was my top priority so I was not too tired upon arrival.  The General had begun to recognize my skills as a first year Soldier, or more particularly, my courage. I have always flung myself head long into the fight so the general, acting as the standing Commander for this battle, set me up with the front line force of heavy knights and extremely skilled fighters. Most of us at the front lines were Nobles and a few select fighters who were much like myself, extremely battle hardened due to circumstance. I was pushed and shoved until I was at the back of the pack of front line soldiers, being as small as I was.

Being shorter than most of the other soldiers, I could not see a single thing. I could barely hear the trumpets between the two forces blaring loudly, indicating the beginning of the fight. We took up Goron formation, a large circle of soldiers around Castle Town and the Castle Gates, surrounded even further by a set of us, the Heavy Knights and the “Hero Units”.  At the center sat a large group of archers equipped with blunt arrows, with our magic units blasting a few non-lethal spells in the general direction of the enemy.  Our arrows were designed to knock out the soldiers if they were hit. They are quite heavy and if landed into a certain part of the body will knock you out cold. 

Anyway.

Those of us at the front were equipped with spare knight armor, more scrap than anything from the royal guard. Us “Hero Units” such as myself were told to equip ourselves with whatever we thought we would need from the armory. I was put into the unit rather arbitrarily, presumably because of my swordsmanship. I was equipped with a normal set of Knights armor and light Hylian boots so I could move around quickly on the field. Similarly, I had a Hylian hood on so I could see better. I had a wooden blunt sword as for training and a heavy duty Hylian shield I found at the back of the armor. A soldiers bow was at my back, a bit rusty but ultimately it would do. I had about 100 arrows at my side and just for luck… I had a rock in my pocket. Everyone in the “Pawn Unit” was simply dressed in Knights Armor. Our Heavy Knights stood ahead of me, with large Royal Shields covering their whole bodies. A line stood behind them, holding a shield straight up. This was known as the “Goron Spine”. We were “The Back” and the Archers were the “Stomach”.

The 2nd years had taken a “Giant Wave” Formation. This was essentially a square version of our formation. A line of Heavy Shield Knights were at the front, charging headlong into ours, and as they tussle with our shield line, some of their hero units would jump over the Shield Knights and wreck havoc behind our shield line. Upon doing so, their shield line would push past us and win the fight. It was the formation that typically won against every set of First years, and typically relied upon the success of the Hero units of the 2nd years.

It was all going to fall down to me and the other 4 Hero units. One was some kind of Body Builder boy about double my height, bald and covered in spiky leather armor. The other hero unit was a person in a light blue suit. Another was a girl in a similar outfit  to me, but she wore only Hylian Armor and wielded some kind of double edged lance, and finally a young man with a crossbow dressed in a green tunic. It was a rather odd outfit. I suppose he wanted to fit into the grass, maybe blend in? I don’t think I could ever wear that though.

The battle started quickly after the horns had sounded. I could not quite see what was happening, but after a few moments, I heard the shields clash and the hero units quickly ran over the enemy shield line. One immediately jumped over and attacked us. His lance thrust abruptly towards me, directly at my head. Despite being made of wood and blunted, it would definitely hurt more than a punch. As he thrust, I knocked it down with my shield and vaulted over it, kicking my opponent hard in the face. Other Hero units arrived over the wall, going after the other hero units.  A larger number of these soldiers approached us rapidly. All around me all I could hear was the loud clang of metal and the hollow ring of wood on metal. The knights at the front line were starting to fall back, but they were putting up a good fight. The kick I landed was quite hefty, almost knocking out the lancer who had fallen in. He was still standing however, swinging the shaft into my stomach. Despite my armor he had incredible arm strength, I was flung into the body of the man in the blue suit. As I fell over him, he shot out a blast of lightning at the man who just attacked me. As I flew I rolled and found myself behind the attacker of the guy in the leather armor. Said hero was a heavy knight in Knights armor, he was also several times taller than me. I jumped onto his back and swung the pommel of my wooden sword into his temple. The Heavy fell hard onto the floor. As I turned away, I think the leather guy smiled at me as he kicked the Heavy in the balls.

The Double- Lancer we had was going crazy, I counted about 10 Hero Units had emerged over our 5. Me, the Leather Guy and Blue Suit had knocked down 2. But our Lancer was going crazy. She was surrounded by a Swordsman in a Hylian outfit, an Axe Soldier in Heavy Armor and a Lancer with a mix of both armor. Each attempted to attack our Lancer, but as they each tried at the same time our Lancer proceeded to counter rapidly in a flurry of Lance spinning as she knocked them out. The speed was so rapid that her opponents were knocked out as it spun into them. It was incredible to watch, as though she was a whirlwind of damage. However, as she turned around an arrow fell from an archer that sat upon the 2nd years shield line and landed square in the back of her head. She hit the ground with a hefty thud, the double lance clacked into the dirt beside her. I pulled out my bow and shot an arrow at this same archer. He noticed and fired a volley of three rapidly at me as he rolled out of the way. I did the same. As it seemed to be a stalemate I rushed towards him and brandished my sword. He slung his bow on his back and came at me with a dagger.

I could hear the enemy encircling us, their main force of pawns maneuvering around the wall to get at our pawns. The shouts of Pawn on Pawn combat was deafening from both sides.

Our weapons clashed as the other hero units around me began fighting vigorously. I strained against this Archers might, and as his dagger slipped against my sword, I parried it down and smashed him in the face with a gloved fist. I noticed however, that it was down to me, Leather and Blue Suit as the archers limp body landed against our shield line. I remember turning and realizing for the first time who Blue Suit was. Master Conan Arthorious, one of the Nobles who threw me in the River. I felt something twist slightly in my gut. I realized this as the Leather guy was about to lose. A small group of tall knight types emerged from behind the Leather Guy, knocking him unconscious with the pummel of their swords. These five of the ten that remained. They approached me as I had knocked out the Archer. Each of the Knights had a large wooden claymore, swinging them into my body. I flew across the field and into the back of one of our Heavy Knights in the Spine of the Formation. I could only see hazily, but I noticed them circle around Conan. As I began to stand, one of them pulled out a real Broadsword and raised it high above their head. I knew they were going to kill him.

I was not sure why I did it, knowing what he had done to me. Nevertheless, I rushed in anyway. I saw a shield beside me from a knocked out Heavy, picked it up and ran right between the group of Knights. He swung the broadsword down and I blocked it, buckling slightly under the weight. I pushed over the Noble Conan and proceeded to do a move I had only read about in Combat Manual. I span around with as much force as I could muster and hit all 5 of them with my sword. Granted, it was a wooden sword that wouldn’t do much damage but it did land pretty hard, and knocked them all onto the floor. Conan seemed to rise from the floor and let out a field of electricity, knocking them all out, as it shocked their metal armor. Conan landed from summoning the spell, and in a moment, sighed in exhaustion, then looked to me. His expression was a mix of frustration and surprise. He seemed to be figuring out what I had just done and why I had done it, knowing what I knew. I did not bother answer, like always, and brought my fist to the left side of my chest. He saluted back in the same way. We nodded and began fighting.  I did not see him the rest of the fight, as we both spread to the opposite sides of the formation and fought on the front lines. With the enemies Hero units down and only a few holes in our Spine defense structure, we won the fight.

 I found out later at the dining hall where I ate my first proper meal of the year,  that these men were noble sons that were attempting to kill off the Arthorious heir as a message to the Noble of the house, Lade Arthorious. I was asked to come in for the hearing. I answered with nods and shaking of the head and so on. Eventually, the nobles were all sent to the gallows.

After that, Conan and his father came up to me. Knowing I did not speak out of habit, they said nothing. However, both Lade and his son simply knelt down, and bowed there heads in front of me. We stood in front of the tribunal door, inside the castle walls. Many royals and nobles were coming back and forth, watching with curiosity. I simple bowed slightly, saluted strongly, and left the room. They did the same as they rose.

After that, no noble ever bothered me again.

I think with this, I may have finally gathered some sense of respect from the others.

2nd month of 14th year

With this sudden influx of respect from the Nobility, I find myself with a fair amount of free time. Most of the commanding officers do not actually bother me anymore, simply waving my training off. This entire month has been relatively breezy in comparison to previous months. With that being said, I built up the courage to ask General Kalrok if I can visit the Zora’s Domain. I gave no reason, feeling that would make me speak too much, but he simply sighed. He stated “You may be permitted some time off per day…” He paused; I think to amuse himself by getting my hopes up.

“If you can beat Corporal Daphners score on the Archery range” he said as General Kalrok smirked at me.

 I remember this vividly, because the look on everyone’s face was priceless when I was done. I walked quickly over to the bow and quiver of arrows that the General kept in his tent at the Training Grounds. I approached the archery range where Corporal Daphner was standing. I looked over and noticed his score was a total of 290, an almost perfect round of 6 shots all fired at the bullseye with a 50 for the centre and a 40 for slightly off target. I stood next to him on the range as he practiced and quickly fired off a volley of 6, time seemingly slowing down as I fired. As each arrow flew, it landed perfect in the center. 3 were split by 3 others and as such only 3 holes were present on the target. I looked over at the General, who had followed me to the range to see what I was doing. Everyone looked stunned. I simply pointed to the stables and to Zora’s domain.

“Uh… sure… rookie. Take a horse.” He said, kind of slack jawed.

His expression was a mix of confusion, surprise and pride. I cannot begin to do it justice on paper but it was ultimately the best occurrence of the year by far. In any case, that began my daily trips up to Zora’s domain. I took Epona on the trail and rode all the way up, meeting Princess Mipha near the bank where we first met. She took me in to see everyone and introduced me to her father, King Dorephan. His majesty was a tall and oddly handsome looking fish man. Apparently, he was several hundred years old but looked no older than a 20 year old in Hylian terms. I was genuinely surprised at this part, but I got over the initial culture shock with Mipha when we met. He introduced me to the whole kingdom, speaking about how valiant I was in saving Princess Mipha. An older looking Zora man with a Stingray for a head spoke up loudly about us Hylians are not to be trusted and so on. King Dorephan simply disregarded the statement, pointing to me as a kind of good will ambassador of the Hylian soldiers. Mipha invited me into their personal castle that rested a little bit below the actual Domain. It was a spacious place that rested below the surface of the water. In here, I was invited to dine at the royal dining hall. There in this room of silver and blue I was welcomed the salvation I had waited a year to be presented with.

A Zora feast.

As far as the eye could see.

Bass salted to perfection, Stealthfin steamed deliciously, rice and herbs and spices and breads and cakes so decadent one would feel the wealth of the entire domain just by eating the topping!

I held nothing back as Mipha said the phrase ‘Help yourself to a heroes feast!”.

By the end of the afternoon, I had eaten half the dining tables worth of food. Mipha and her Father had barely eaten anything. I was so full I could feel my chest expanding.

I realized in that moment, that the General would know I was eating more than the allotted rations. I decided then that I would sprint up and down the path to the Domain as frequently as I could before it got dark, then I would head to the Training Grounds again. I barely even noticed until then that Mipha was sitting beside two other people in the dining hall, a tall, feminine looking Zora I assume was her mother, and a smaller, red, male looking zora who looked almost infantile. He seemed terrified of the way I was eating. I looked over and offered a small bird leg covered in glazing. As I did so I smiled and a sea of food seamed to be plastered to my teeth. Mipha proceeded to cackle and giggle uncontrollably. I simply winked at who I assumed was the prince and left the leg on his plate.

I pointed to him, flexed my arms and smiled brightly as I swallowed the rest of my food, gesturing for him to be strong and brave. He smiled back at me after a moment of hesitation. He ate the food and did the gesture back at me, his larger tooth glistening back at me. Mipha continued to laugh at both of us. I flexed weirdly for a while to make her laugh and she began doing the same. After a few minutes both me, her and her little brother were strutting around the dining hall flexing and smiling.

“Be Brave! You can do it!” Mipha started shouting and I nodded in approval.

“Bwe Bwave! Yuu cwan dwo it!” The Little prince said timidly in response. I patted him on the back and smiled back at him. He smiled back at me, shouting what he had just said but louder.

The King and his Queen proceeded to laugh happily and haughtily along with us for the majority of the afternoon. Mipha and I played around with her brother until later in the afternoon. I said goodbye and proceeded to go for those laps to run off what I had eaten.

This was how I begun my days at the Zora’s Domain.

After this and having proved I had the skills that we had been training for, I was permitted a trip up to the domain every day. After lessons and training for the day I would travel up to the domain and enjoy my time with Mipha and her brother. Mipha would parade me around the domain, claiming to be the princess with a Hylian Champion for her best friend! Imagine that! Not only am I her friend, but her best friend! I never thought I would have a friend in all my years, let alone a best one! She introduced me to a few of her friends, such as Kayden, a friend of another of her closer friends, Kodah. Kodah seems to enjoy my company. I am not sure why, but Kayden seemed a bit bothered by this. He seems a bit stand-offish, especially when Kodah is talking with me or Mipha. I’m used to people not liking me, but this felt slightly different. Mother had always read me books about valiant Knights, jealous Nobles and beautiful Princesses. Stories of love and loss, things I loved and had never forgotten. I have since stopped reading because many Knights have claimed that reading and cooking (both things I love) are things only women should do. The reason my vocabulary is perhaps more advanced than most of the other knights in my battalion is because of my love of the things that mother loved. Adventure, literature, cooking, looking good, being beautiful. I cherish these things for these are things mother did as well. At any rate, I remember one of the Nobles in ‘ _The Queen and I’_ from a book written a long time ago. He was jealous of the Princess falling in love with the street ruffian that became her personal bodyguard. Said noble seemed to act very similar to how Kayden seemed to act around me. Maybe he is in love with Mipha? Well, goddesses speed to him. I suppose if we look at it in that way, I must seem like ‘The Rogue’ from ‘The Queen and I’. The Rogue has the Princess taken from him as the Noble takes the Queen from him. He proceeds to steal the Queen from the Kingdom and lives in a far off land, happily ever after. I have… no such desire to do so. I mean, I am just glad to have friends in my life. I have been trying to make amends with Kayden for the past few weeks. It has been tricky, especially because both Mipha and Kodah have been pulling me in so many directions. In particular, they have been teaching me how to swim! This has left Kayden rather out of the loop. I get the vague sense he is trying to drown me every so often. But I am making progress! I might be able to swim one day, just like Mipha and Kodah. But the issue with Kayden is troubling me. I just have to show him I am on his side, somehow.

3rd month of 14th year.

I found out recently that a birthday is an important date in a normal person’s calendar. I remember something like this when mother was alive, but I have not experienced anything thus far. I found out about this recently because it is apparently Mipha’s birthday soon! She seemed so excited for the celebrations, but even moreso about explaining how everything works. I marveled at how little I knew about Birthdays, yet remember a few of these things as well. Some kind of feast and a festival is thrown for the individual, celebrating the years they have existed in Hyrule. Miphas would count amongst 16th while I would count only of my 14th. It is still obscure, thinking of her as older than me. I remembered that my birthday was last month during my 2nd month, and mentioned it to her. Mipha exploded in hysterics, demanding that we celebrate my birthday. I was not quite sure as to why she was so excited. She was a princess so obviously her birthday and her survival to her 16th is an important factor, but why was mine so important? I am literally nobody. I am just a foot soldier that has been in more fights than he really deserves. In all honesty though, I could not say no. she was so excited and adamant about my celebration that I had to let her. I personally feel the feast I had at my initial arrival in the domain is enough to count for any number of festivals of birth that follow this one. When Mipha told Kodah she proceeded to also freak out, asking rapidly about when the party would be held and what she should ‘Get me’ and so on. I remember her asking this directly and I just gestured to my stomach.

“Food?” they both responded in unison. I smiled and nodded happily. They looked back at each other and nodded. For that day I was rather left alone, save for Kayden, who quietly stared at me with some kind of jealousy. Despite the fact that I wanted to make amends with him( for whatever it is, I have not the foggiest clue), he still seems rather hostile. I have tried my best to befriend him, but there have been few opportunities where I can either save him like I did Conan, or fight him to show my skill. It does not help that Kodah keeps bragging about my heroic… ness. She keeps saying that I could probably save Hyrule if I put my mind to it. Mipha tended to agree. From what I am not entirely sure. Kayden tended to fume. At any rate, after a few hours of getting the party ready for me, they sent me home to wait for the party to be ready. Rather odd in my opinion. Even though they spent most of the day preparing it, the darn thing was still incomplete.  I decided I would go for a few extra laps around the Castle Grounds so I could be hungrier for the party. Anyway, when I arrived at the Domain, Kayden met me at the bridge, and told me to follow him up a mountain.

“We’re going to Shatterback point. I wanna show you something!” He said excitedly.

I got the vague sense he was sending me to a trap, but I saw no reason for him to do anything too drastic when the girls had been preparing me for my birthday. As I approached the mountain, I noticed Kodah there as well, picking flowers beside a pond. I waved at her. Just as we emerged and she waved back, a giant beast emerged from behind her. She screamed in fear as what I found out later at the party was a Lynel swung it’s sword at her. Kayden pushed me out of the way and ran toward her. As he did, he pushed Kodah out of the way of the blade. The sword of said beast clinked against Kayden’s armor but threw him away from the pond and rolled him down the hill. I noticed, lodged in the stumps of the various trees were arrows tipped with a yellow tip. Shock arrows I remember from an arsenal textbook. I ran for cover and picked up the shock arrows. Without much to do with them, I threw them as hard as I could at the Lynel. As they landed, the tips shattered, creating a field of electricity around the beast. I saw Kodah cowering behind a large stone behind the Lynel. I had to get her away from there.

I pointed at her, then down the mountain. She nodded, shaking, as I ran up to the Lynel. It swung its sword, but as it did so I jumped out of the way, time seemingly slowing as I threw the arrow into its eye. I ran in the opposite direction and ran up the mountain, beckoning it to follow me by throwing more arrows at it. Kodah proceeded to run down the mountain. I heard her screaming for help as I ran. My heart started pounding in my chest, my feet became heavy and the sweat on my brow was intense. The sun began setting behind me as the Lynel pulled out its bow. It pulled back its bowstring and fired a volley of 3 shock arrows at me. I jumped out of the way, behind a tree.  I remembered from the textbooks in the barracks that Lynels have a series of attacks that can all be lethal to anyone who attacks them. I tried to remember each one, and their respective counters when I heard a large sucking noise from the Lynel. I looked over and noticed flames began to gather in its mouth. I sprinted in a wide arc as it spat a line of 3 beams of fire at me. I was now on the opposite side, standing in a pond. That attack reminded me of the other attack, the charge it was characteristically known for. The beast turned around, and put its arms to the grass, charging directly at me. I jumped out of the way and threw another arrow at its face. As I fell away from the pond it stood there for a moment. I reacted quickly and threw another arrow directly at the bank of the pond. The tip shattered and a ball of electricity surrounded the Lynel and the pond. The Beast howled in pain. The shock hit me as well and I rocketed away from the beast and hit a tree.

Everything blurred for a moment, as I saw it kneeling in the pond. I looked over and noticed two red figures appear over the cliff face. It was Mipha and Kodah!

Mipha screamed out to me, I could not really tell what. But as she did so the Lynel recovered, turning to her. I sat up, my ribs jabbing slightly into my tunic from the inside out. I threw another arrow limply. It landed beside the beast and sparked the pond again. It only howled lightly, turning back to me. I came up with a plan, one so risky that it could have only occurred to someone who was as injured as I was at the time. I sprinted up to the peak as fast as I could with my injuries and my comparatively shorter legs. It galloped after me, also quite injured. I stood right at the edge of the cliff. I looked at it, staring deep into its eyes. One eye was shut from the other arrow I threw. I thought back, back to when I was younger. I remember one of the books I read, a story about a hero of eons ago, in a time long forgotten, in a world so distant from ours.  He also learnt from a hero, much like father. A technique taught to him only in a world of shadows, bathed in fog. A technique that only a shade of a hero could have taught. I recalled that story at that moment as the Lynel approached, leaning down and preparing to charge. Of the five arrows I had access to, I had one left. This attack was the only option I had. A moment passed.

The Lynels ears twitched. My heartbeat slowed.

It lunged, barreling down towards me, I jumped. As I did so, I swung my arm into the back of the Lynels head, causing the arrow to shatter and sent a shock through both me and the Lynel. The Helmsplitter.

 I flew towards the Polymus mountain flats, while the Lynel proceeded to fly off the peak and into the woods below. I heard the distinctive ‘woosh’ of it disintegrating as it fell. I slammed hard into the grass as I felt the electricity surge through my body. I rolled down the peak and onto the Polymus mountain Plateu below. After that, I was in a haze. I passed out as I saw a small group of figures rush to my aid.

That was how I spent my first birthday festival in years unconscious.

It turned out after I woke up that the festival had occurred without me, celebrated in lieu of the success of my fight. While I was knocked out cold from the fight, Mipha and Kodah lifted both me and Kayden down the mountain, brought us to the medical bay of the royal Palace below the domain, and healed us both there. I found out that the feast had gone to most of the population of the domain in celebration of me defeating the beast.

 I did not even get to try any of it! Dammit! I feel so cheated. Anyway, I found out later that Kayden had sent Kodah up to Polymus Mountain in attempt to get her attacked by the Lynel. Making some reference to the fact that I would ‘really love flowers only found on Polymus Mountain’. According to his plan, When she was attacked, he would swoop in and save her, showing me up and becoming a hero in the process. He told me this once Mipha had left the room. Unfortunately, he did not realize the Lynel would be so strong, or so terrifying. He said this to me.

“I know I don’t deserve this… but, can you promise not to tell anyone? Least of all… Kodah. I …. I don’t know what I would do if she hated me. Please?”

I nodded from the bed beside him.

“Oh thank the goddesses… Link. I know we may not have started on the right fin but… I want you to know. I owe you my life, as well as Kodah’s. I promise you, I will find a way to pay you back. As a friend, not an enemy. Is that ok with you?” Kayden said to the ceiling.

I nodded from the bed.

“Thank you… friend.” Is the last thing he said before he passed out. I could swear there was hesitation when he said the word ‘friend’. But who cares? I just wish I got the opputunity to eat the food.

6th month of the 14th year.

News has spread throughout the entire military of my defeat of the Lynel on Shatterback point. So much so that I had become something of a legend within the Military itself. The silent mute who could kill anything with a set of arrows or a sword. That was me. Though I have noticed no one has actually mentioned my name. No one dared bother me. I wonder if this rumor had spread to the higher ups? Specifically because, when I listened in on Sergeant Seggin as he passed by our training drills. I heard the complete opposite of a legend.  

“Isn’t that incredible, sir? He beat a Lynel using nothing but a set of arrows!” Seggin’s followers said as they walked.

“Tch. To be expected of a Link. His father oft did similar stunts in our days at the academy. Such recklessness is typical of their blood.” Seggin said, looking to me as I trained. I could feel the malice in his words.

I was still not respected in the higher up range of the military. To them, this was the standard set by father. I had to do something unthinkable to be worthy of some praise by anyone here. Granted, all the nobles adored me now, even many of the foot soldiers. Nevertheless, there was always this undercurrent that I felt now. Only now at my best do I see it.

_To be expected of a Link._

My name is holding me back. It has from the start. It has forced me to be something I am not. Some kind of Soldier Hero of the Royal Guard, without even making it out of basic training! The bar was already set so far up that I could never reach it even if I wanted to. Damn Father! Damn him and this stupid Link lineage!

Sometimes I hear things from the dining hall that I eat at now, because of my new status. When I drink my soup and eat my loaf, I hear things like.

_That’s Link the 2 nd’s son right? He doesn’t really look like him. _

_Yeah, he looks like a girl!_

_What’s with that hair?_

_He looks so weak!_

_Don’t do it, he could actually kill you._

_No he wouldn’t, his father wouldn’t let him!_

_It must suck to be him though._

_Never gonna leave that shadow._

_I heard his mother died a long time ago._

_Comes with marrying the Royal Guard._

_Why doesn’t he speak?_

_No one knows. They say his father ripped it out of him. Ya know, his voice box? Removes weakness._

_That’s impossible!_

_Is it?_

Rumors like this float heavy and fast as I sit alone in the middle of the dining hall.

The only respite I have from all this is my time at the domain.

After my festival, which I have been since informed is meant to be called a birthday ‘Party’ they held another celebration of my success in the center of the domain, in front of the throne room.  Many of the Hylian-haters such as Muzu and so on were decidedly negative towards me and often sneered at me judgingly as I sat. But ultimately it was a fun festival. Even Kayden seemed to enjoy himself as he sat beside Kodah and Mipha. They both sat awkwardly beside me. Mipha seemed happy I was alive, a bit misty eyed but still smiling. Kodah did not seem to make eye contact with me, probably feeling guilty about me arriving at the mountain. My injuries did not take all that long to heal but they did hurt. Thanks to Mipha’s graceful healing, I felt fine.

After all of the performances, songs and weird ‘party games’ the festivities stopped for a gifting ceremony. I was presented, by the king himself, with a helmet. It was oddly shaped, rather similar to the Kings head itself, but it was blue and was adorned with bits of silver. I took it graciously, but was unsure when I would ever need it. It was rather sticky to the touch and glistened slightly like skin. I was not sure how much this would protect me in a mock battle, or even as a guardsman. In any case, Hylian guards always wear uniforms, but I did not want to turn down the king. It felt rather rude.

I accepted it graciously, a smile on my lips as it was placed in my hands.  

After a few days, one afternoon, Sergeant Seggin walked up beside me as I approached Epona. As I placed her saddle onto Epona’s back, the sergeant placed his arm on my shoulder abruptly.  

“Link. Are you heading up to the Domain?” He asked bluntly, little emotion in his voice. I nodded.

“I have been requested by orders of the Royalty of Hyrule to assist the Domain’s child in training, something about helping bridge the gap between our two kingdoms. I heard you visit often, so I would appreciate it if you would show me around.” He said with the same evenness as he always spoke with. There was a kind of condescension that came with speaking in that tone and yet saying things that should sound sincere. It mattered little to me though.

 I hopped onto Epona, fed her a carrot and waited for Sergeant Seggin. He rode his stead alongside me and we both arrived at the domain after an hour or so. I would typically be there faster, but having to lead someone there is difficult at a fast speed. He spoke very little as we rode, commenting briefly on the nature around us and what it was like in the domain. He soon realized I only ever answered in nods or shakes, occasionally shrugs,  so he only ever asked ‘yes’ or ‘no’ questions.

“Is your father well?”

I shrugged.

“Are you well?”

I nodded.

“Are you friends with the princess at the domain?”

I nod.

“Is the domain as beautiful as they say?”

I shrug.

We stop talking.

When we arrive, the King personally greets Sergeant Seggins, beckoning him to the throne room. They discuss things while me and Mipha talk outside.

“Apparently this man is going to train me how to fight! I am not quite sure why, but apparently there is some kind of tradition that involves a trident I have to use. I do not really know many other Hylians other than you Link. Is he nice?” Mipha asks.

I shrug, not really knowing the man all that well beyond him speaking rather monotonously.

“Well, if he turns out to be mean, can you help me train as well? I know father would be upset if I quit, but I could do the training for longer if a friend was there. Please?” I nodded, smiling back at her. She lunged in and gave me a hug. I will admit, something about that made me feel weird. It was something I had never felt before.

“Thank you Link. Let’s train hard together ok?”

I nodded in response.

We started training the day after, with Mipha being handed a trident almost twice the size of her body. Granted this was normal for training, but still, it felt odd. Sergeant Seggin accepted me training alongside Mipha as her friend, and decided it would boost her morale. Beneath his harsh exterior, there is actually a man underneath the soldier. Perhaps even a kind one at that.

He was rather brutal at first, but not as bad as General Kalrok was to me. I will admit to that. Still, Mipha looked like she could not handle it at first. So much so, that she would often keel over in exhaustion. I would typically just wander over, pat her on the back and smile. She would get right back up, and keep on training. I think one of her more endearing qualities is her determination. It reminds me a lot of myself a few years ago. I think that is why I kept asking her to keep going. I never really asked as such, I would just come over when I knew she could do more. Over the past few weeks, she really has gained a lot of skill with the trident. We have sparred a few times and it has gotten to the point where she has more skill than I do with it. Sergeant Seggin has thus far decided that moving forward, I will be handed a sword, and Mipha will spar with me and my best weapon type.

Kodah and Kayden come over every so often to which us train. We have been training on the Polymus Mountain plateau for a while now. This training has been on top of the new weapon training I have been getting in recent lessons. I can now fight with nearly every weapon in the arsenal. Axes, hammers, claymores, lances, spears, swords of course and bows. The weapon I have yet to learn how to use is the boomerang. I do not think we are meant to learn how to use that yet. Or at all. Thus far, things have been good recently. I finally have some people respecting me. Nevertheless, I now have a new objective.

I have to fight to surpass my namesake. I will become better than father is.

I have to.

8th month of 14th year.

There has been this weird excavation occurring around Hyrule. I heard about it from some people in the mess hall that apparently this big legend says there are things in the ground that will save us. Something about those people down south in Kakariko? One of my cousins is from there. Anyway, saving us from what, I do not know, but I heard that it is something big. Bigger than any of the wars with the other nations across the ravine or the desert. Stuff like in the books that mother used to read. Something so dangerous that not even the upper brass really know anything about it. I asked Sergeant Seggins once, quietly when we were on our way back from the domain, but even he said he did not know. It scared me a lot. I have seen soldiers moving out with miners from the Castle grounds, traveling to places like Death mountain and Gerudo valley in attempts to dig whatever this thing is up. I heard there is some kind of crazy reward if you find what the kingdom is looking for. I hope it is a royal banquet. Sure, I love the cooking in the Zora palace, but what I would not give to see the Royal feasts they have in _our_ kingdom.

All this was still going on when me and Mipha were training, so ultimately, I couldn’t really get a good look at whatever anyone found. Nevertheless, for the last few months, reports of weird stone buildings have been cropping up all over Hyrule. I had heard about it, as I would jog around the castle, there had been some discoveries that defy explanation. Gigantic monsters that are made of stone and ceramic, small machines seemingly built eons ago. Discoveries are being made quickly and seem to have terrifying implications. It is also entirely possible they will replace us soldiers on the front lines soon. That scares me most of all, but also makes me kind of relieved. I will not have a future and father will no longer have a job. We will be forced to beg for spare rupees on the side of the road, or steal from people in castle town. I wouldn’t be able to take that.  But I know that that may be the best way of keeping Mipha safe. I know that the safest place for me is to stand in front of her as the danger approaches. I will protect those I care about. I have been thinking about getting transferred to the garrison they are planning on stationing out here. Closest I seem to be able to get is the Moor Garrison down south from the Training Camp.

Mipha has made a remarkable improvement to her trident training. In so far that I have not been able to win every sparring match I have with her. Though I do win most fights, it is typically through underhanded means that I do so. She tends to lecture me about that but I often just smirk and act sheepish about it. Me, Kayden, Kodah and Mipha have all grown quite close in recent months, we all hang out around the Domain square, watching as the younger members of the Zora people run by. Prince Sidon enjoys mimicking my swordsmanship, claiming to also be a brave hero. I often smile back and do the old gesture we normally do. He does it back and everyone laughs. I think my life is finally starting to look up again, but its hard to know if that’s the case. I am always wary of becoming to happy, because when I do, things are often taken away from me.  

Mother, my food, my sense of accomplishment. It can all go away in an instant. It’s why I’m fighting so hard, why I’m trying to train so hard with Mipha. I can’t lose her. She is my best friend and I owe her so much. If I lost her too, I don’t know what I would do with myself. But…

I get this vague feeling, like if I don’t keep an eye on her, I might lose her too. She seems entirely enamored with the idea of these ‘Giant Stone Beasts’ and what they could do for the kingdom of Hyrule. Curiosity can often be the death of many, I know that first hand.  I need to protect those close to me. I was too young to do that with mother. However, with Mipha, I know I can do it. I need to be stronger though. Stronger than father was, so I can actually do something when Mipha is in trouble. I owe her that much at least. What else I may owe her is yet to be seen. Nevertheless, I know I may never stop owing her for what she has been able to do for me.

At any rate, I heard recently that in one of the excavations something equally legendary as the beasts was discovered.

Some kind of epic sword, said to be able to protect all from evil.

Something along those lines. Apparently, it has not been found yet, but there is a big reward for those that do find it.

Perhaps if I find this thing, I can garner more of an identity than just _Link the 2 nd’s son. _Maybe… who knows? But for now, I have to keep training with Mipha and prepare for the Mock battle at the end of the year. After this fight, we apparently get our position placements for when we start our career as soldiers. If I try hard enough I might be able to get into the Royal Guard. Maybe even confront him in person for all of the terrible things he has put me through.

I just need to win the next fight.

No pressure though, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? i suppose the ending of this chapter was a little bit lack luster this time. But i feel it is more appropriate that Link's ordeals become easier for Link as each year progresses within the Military. I think Link's problems should start becoming more outward, Monsters becoming more frequent and so on. this will prompt him to work alongside Zelda. i hope i can continue this without losing momentum. Once i get my hands on the story DLC, i hope my motivation for this story returns.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? this can be considered as the origin story of our hero and what he eventually becomes at the end of the story. Any opinions and reviews help greatly, and i look forward to writing more of this. The smut tag is attached to this because eventually Link and Zelda are going to be living together as a 16 year old and a 17 year old. eventually becoming 17 and 18. just be aware that this is Zelink. eventually.


End file.
